


Early Morning

by sardonic_at_heart



Series: Stay with Me [1]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, early morning, only fluff no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-04-25 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonic_at_heart/pseuds/sardonic_at_heart
Summary: Mika wakes from her sleep and watches as Sam gets ready for work.
Relationships: Mika Anderson/Sam Anderson | Aomaris
Series: Stay with Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607326
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble of some Sam fluff. Honestly doing this to remember what it was like to feel warm and fluffy inside instead of my Fragile fic where it's just tragedy lol. That fic isn't dead, by the way. I'm in the process of fixing it up so look forward to that! You can also read it on my blog [here](https://sardonic-at-heart.tumblr.com/post/190358096025/early-morning-samxmika). Thanks~

It was the quiet rustle of sheets and sudden lack of warmth that stirred Mika awake. She slid her eyes open in a squint long enough to glance at her clock that read three in the morning and then closed them. Ever so slightly she stretched her limbs in a languid pace and released a small yawn.

“Shh, shh,” he said in a hoarse whisper, voice still in the process of waking. “S’okay. I got work.”

Fingers carded through her hair, a delightful tingle spread through her scalp at every gentle stroke of her head. Her muscles relaxed and she melted into the bed with a happy sigh.

“That’s my girl.” Adoration filled his voice and chapped lips kissed her forehead.

With a soft hum she peered through her half lidded eyes as the sound of bare feet padded away from her. Their bathroom lights flicked on and she caught a glimpse of his shirtless frame before he disappeared from her view to get ready.

Once in a while Sam would be assigned to unexpected early morning shifts, and when he did Mika would do her best to stay awake long enough to say goodbye. This morning wasn’t any different as she fought against the soft and tempting pull of sleep.

The rush of water echoed from the shower and the constant pattering helped keep her awake. For a while. Within a few minutes the sound reminded her of rainy days with her boyfriend on his time off, finding comfort in each other’s arms and sharing an unspoken promise to stay in bed well into the sunset.

She wrapped her blanket tight around her to replicate the same warmth Sam’s body offered her, but, like always, it failed in comparison to the real thing. A longing sigh drew from her lips this time. Maybe if she asked him to stay, to plead and tempt him with every trick she knew that could sway him, then he could skip work and join her back in bed. If she could remain conscious to do so, of course. Right now she struggled to keep her eyes open as she waited for him to come out.

Mika must have closed her eyes eventually, because callused hands rubbed her waist in gentle up and down motions to coax her awake. The refreshing scent of his spearmint cologne that she loved surrounded her like a second blanket. Her eyes opened a little to the darkness, the distinct silhouette of Sam sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Hey,” he turned her to the side so that they were properly facing each other. He always left the lights off in their room in order to not disturb her from her sleep. A fuzzy feeling never ceased to bloom in her chest at his subtle gesture. “I’m about to head out.”

“Don’go,” she slurred, pawing at his clothed chest in an attempt to persuade him. “Stay. Please?”

He took her hand and kissed her palm as an apology. “My chief’ll have my head if I skip out like last time.”

She huffed. “Not fair. ‘M calling the police.”

“Uhhuh,” she could hear the smile in his voice. “And what’ll you tell them?”

“10-24. Negligence of a girlfriend wanting love.”

“That’s not a real code, doofus. And civilians don’t usually use codes when they call 911.”

“I’ll use it to show ‘em how serious I am.”

Sam chuckled, returning her hand to the mattress. “I’m sure they’d understand you if you put your mind to it. But I have to go.”

Mika groaned in protest. “Nooooo.”

“Yes,” he leaned over to kiss her forehead and trailed down until his lips met hers. Mint tingled against her mouth and she whined when he pulled away too soon. “I’ll see you in the afternoon, okay?”

“Okay,” she pouted.

He jokingly scoffed at the sulk in her tone and kissed her again, lingering a second longer before nuzzling the side of her neck. He pressed another kiss on his favorite area to feel her shiver against him. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

She watched him carefully maneuver his way to the door and then called his name.

“Yeah?”

“Hurry back.”

No matter how dark it was, she felt the intensity of his green eyes staring back at her along with his trademark smirk that always made all the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

“Wait for me till then.”


End file.
